


From The Moment He Met Her

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just like that, in an instant, it became quite apparent to him that he was screwed from the moment he met her. And in that same instant, he realized that it was perfectly fine with him. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Moment He Met Her

She drove him  _absolutely_  insane, to put it in simple terms. 

Cameron couldn’t think of a single person in his life that he had ever had the displeasure of meeting that made him as crazy as Kirsten. 

From her snarky banter to her deadpan nature, he found it hard to believe he’d find anyone else even remotely like her. So, naturally, being a person who doesn’t ever have anything come easily to him anymore, he started to like her. The one girl he’d ever met that was void of human emotion and was  _just_ starting to understand it. 

Why he did this to himself, he wan’t sure. Because he wanted a challenge? Possibly. She was definitely a challenge. There was no questioning that. 

Maybe it was because he could see underneath everything she put forward. He could see beneath the Temporal Dysplasia; beneath the beauty of the tall blonde with the permanent stone cold expression. She was, after all, slowly opening up to him and trusting him. It was a day by day operation, a positively frustrating one, but one that every day seemed to be more and more worth it. 

He somehow just  _knew_  in his bones that if he could crack the shell of that girl, he would unveil a shiny new human that was full of promise. Someone that nobody else had the pleasure of knowing as well as he did. Someone he could love and could love him back.

And just like that, in an instant, it became quite apparent to him that he was screwed from the moment he met her. And in that same instant, he realized that it was  _perfectly_ fine with him. 


End file.
